Inside Out (LooneyTunesandtheShowTimeComedyRulez Style)
LooneyTunesandtheShowTimeComedyRulez's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Lucy Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Giggles (Fairies) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Kevin (Minions) *Bill's Anger - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lady Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Pete (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Robbie Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandtheShowTimeComedyRulez Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandtheShowTimeComedyRulez Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandtheShowTimeComedyRulez Style) - Sally Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandtheShowTimeComedyRulez Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandtheShowTimeComedyRulez Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandtheShowTimeComedyRulez Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandtheShowTimeComedyRulez Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandtheShowTimeComedyRulez Style): Lucy Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandtheShowTimeComedyRulez Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sally Spacebot (2015).png|Sally Spacebot as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Lucy Spacebot (2015).png|Lucy Spacebot as Riley Andersen Category:LooneyTunesandtheShowTimeComedyRulez Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG